The Joke that brought Truth
by TJtheNerd
Summary: Dan and Phil pretend to date as a joke, but what happens when they can't hide their true feelings anymore?
1. The Plan

"Hey, Phil?" Dan called. Phil looked up from his computer screen.

"Yeah, Dan."

"I think we should troll everyone" Dan said with an evil smirk.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Daniel?"

"We should make everyone believe that we are dating" the younger male suggested.

"And how would we do that?" Phil asked skeptically.

"Announce in a video that we are together then just act more flirty, hold hands and other couple-y stuff like pet names. So what do you

say, Babe?" Dan explained adding a cheeky wink at the end. Phil thought about this for a moment, he knew Dan was bi so he wouldn't

have a problem with anything but he had never told Dan that he was gay. And that he may or may not have a slight crush on his best

friend. I mean who wouldn't have you seen him?! Little did Phil know that Dan had a crush on Phil as well but Dan thought that the

raven haired man was straight. Dan was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Phil's answer, when the older boy replied.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dan asked.

"I said 'yeah sure it should be fun'" Phil repeated. Both of them internally fangirled as they were now basically going out with their

crush. "So shall we make the video now" Phil asked.

"Yeah sure, this should be fun" Dan said as Phil went to fetch his camera and tripod so they could start making the video. If they

started now the video should be up by the next night. Phil found the camera and quickly set it up, after they both fixed their hair Phil sat

in front of the camera and Dan stood off to the side. Dan pressed record on the camera and Phil started talking.

"Hey Guys. So I have a big announcement but to announce it, I will need help from my glamorous assistant the amazing

Danisnotonfire." Dan jumped into the frame and sat next to Phil, closer than usual.

"Hello internet. This is not just Phil's announcement but mine too."

"Me and Dan have been best friends for quite a while now" Phil started.

"We live together" Dan continued.

"Play video games together" Phil added.

"Make videos together" Dan commented "Basically spend almost all of our time together."

"And recently we have discovered that there is mutual attraction between us" Phil said staring at Dan.

"So we have decided to give being in a relationship a go" Dan said as he gently grabbed Phil's pale hand, held it in his own tan hand

and held it up to the camera. "That is right everyone who is now re-winding the video to replay to see if you heard us right. Phan is

real."

"I can practically already hear the Phandom fangirling"

"I can hear every person that ships us going 'OMG I can't even...', 'the feels' and 'asdfghjkl'ing"

"So that is all for this video. Another video should be uploaded next week and you will probably be seeing a lot more of Dan in my

videos"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" both of them said whilst making hearts with their hands before stopping the camera from recording and putting

it on to Phil's laptop before making a the same (ish) video for Dan's channel. After they finished making the videos they sat on the sofa

with their laptops and edited the videos whist listening to MUSE.

They finished editing at one in the morning but decided not to post them til the next day as they decided it was time to go to sleep.

They had decided that they were not going to let anyone in on the joke so everyone thought it was real and no one gave it away. 'This

is going to be fun' they both thought before going to separate bedrooms to sleep. They would tell their family the next day before they

uploaded the videos.

**A/N:- Hey guys, new story! Hope you like it! Don't know when I will be updating but hopefully it will be soon. Please read and review! Love you all! - K xx **


	2. Telling the Howells

Phil woke up the next day and pulled on a T-shirt to go with his_ Adventure Time_ pajama bottoms. He checked his phone for the time. It was nine o'clock. Knowing Dan would be asleep for at least two more hours, he decided to make pancakes for breakfast (_Delia freaking Smith pancakes_) before waking up Dan so they could call their families and friends before they upload the video. Waking up Dan would take a while but the pancakes would help so Phil decided to make Dan breakfast in bed.

Phil quickly made enough pancakes for the both of them without burning the apartment down _(yay!)_, poured Dan some orange juice and make himself a coffee and found a tray to put it all on _(where did that come from?)._ He added some sugar, lemon and golden syrup to the tray before heading towards Dan's room.

He walked straight in, knowing the younger male would not respond to him knocking, and set the tray down on Dan's bedside table.

"Dan, time to wake up" he said softly whilst gently shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Mmmpf" was all the ebony haired boy got in response.

"Dan, wake up, I come bearing pancakes" he said a bit louder, wafting the smell of the pancakes towards the brunette.

"Go '_way_" Dan mumbled. Phil suddenly jumped on the bed landing on Dan and started bouncing on the bed.

"Dan, get _up_, I made _Delia freakin' Smith_ pancakes" he proclaimed loudly.

"Okay, _okay._ I'm up now get off me you are crushing my stomach" Phil clambered off the bed allowing Dan to sit up, and look around the room, rubbing his eye with his fist, making his duvet fall down and Phil couldn't help but notice Dan's tanned, toned chest. He was used to seeing this flat-mate shirtless but it still stunned him every time. The younger bloke truly was stunning. Dan pulled the pale boy out of his trance.

"What time is it and where are the pancakes?" he asked.

"It is about ten o'clock and _here_ are your pancakes. I thought you could have breakfast in bed today" Phil said handing Dan his pancakes.

"Ugh why did you wake me up early?" he groaned, muttering thanks as he accepted the plate from Phil.

"Because _we_ have a lot to do today."

"Oh yeah. Okay why don't we start with breakfast, then we can move on to other stuff."

"Sure" Phil said grabbing his plate and coffee before heading to sit on Dan's beanbag chair.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dan asked his pale companion.

"To sit down so I can eat my breakfast?" Phil replied quizzically.

"Why are you going all the way over there?"

"Where else am I supposed to sit?" he asked the tanned boy.

"Up here with me" Dan suggested.

"Ummm, okay, but there's no space" Dan looked at the space beside him it was kinda small, so he shuffled over so he was sat on the other side of the bed.

"There you go plenty of space now" Phil nodded and shuffled over to the bed, blushing, before sitting down next to Dan. They sat eating for a while when Dan noticed Phil was shivering. '_The heater must have broken in the night. Again_' he thought.

"You okay, Phil?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You are freezing, I can see you shivering from here. Get under here" he held up the covers for Phil to slip under. Phil shyly slipped under the covers making sure to keep some distance between him and Dan. He was warmer but still cold. Dan saw that his best friend was still shivering and shuffled closer to him, putting an arm around him. Phil felt it but didn't say anything as he relished in the feeling of Dan's arm wrapped around his waist.

They sat in silence eating their breakfasts for the next few minutes. When they had finished Dan stood up just in his boxers and took both plates and cups into the kitchen. Phil couldn't help but watch as he walked away, missing the heat his companion had provided.

When Dan returned he had the home phone in his hand along with the book that held everyone important's number, so that the boys could get to work on telling everyone.

"Okay, who should we call first? My parents or yours?" Dan asked, sliding under the covers and snaking his arm round Phil again.

"Um... maybe yours?" Phil uttered nervously.

"Yeah, okay" Dan agreed and started to look through the book for his parents number. When he found it he dialed it and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" came a female voice through the phone.

"Hey Mum. It's Dan. I've got something to tell you. Is Dad and Adrian there at all? So I can tell you all at the same time?"

"Yes, let me just go get them. And what is so important that it can't wait until our Saturday night phone call" shuffling could be heard on the other side of the phone, showing that Mrs Howell was moving around most likely to get her husband and youngest son.

"I just couldn't wait to tell you that's all."

"Okay then, I'm just going to call for you brother he has that noise he calls music on loud."

"Cover you ears" Dan directed Phil. The older male did as he was told but sent Dan an inquisitive look. Dan just covered his own ears and looked at the phone as if he was waiting for something.

"TURN THAT RATCHET OFF YOUR BROTHER HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US ALL!" Mrs Howell shouted through the phone at her youngest son. Phil went to remove his hands from his ears but Dan just shook his head telling the raven haired man that she was not yet finished "I NEED EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING THIS IS IMPORTANT" a muffled shouting was heard through the phone as someone replied to her from a distance (most likely the other side of the house) "I DON'T CARE WHAT GAME YOU ARE PLAYING. LIVING ROOM, NOW, BOTH OF YOU!"

Dan then removed his hands from his ears and Phil copied, frowning because even though it had been through the phone and they had covered their ears the woman could still be heard. Well, I suppose she has put up with Dan all these years so she needed to be able to speak over loud video games and music.

"Dan, are you still there?" she asked in a much softer voice.

"Yeah, still here. Is everyone there yet?" Dan asked.

"Yes, now what is all of this about?" Dan's Mum asked, curious about the situation.

"Well, you know how you always said me and Phil would make a good couple?"

"Yes, you balance each other perfectly, I do wish you would ask him out. He is such a nice young lad." Phil blushed hearing this, he still wasn't used to compliments.

"_Oh My God,_ Mum. He's telling you that him and Phil are going out." an exasperated voice came through the phone causing Phil to giggle as it reminded him of when Dan didn't want to do anything.

"Oh My. Is this true, Daniel? I heard him. Is he there? or are you Skype-ing him or something" His mother blurted, excited that her son had finally found someone.

"Yes, Mrs Howell. I am here and it is true me and Dan are a couple" There was a squeal and then the sound of the phone being passed to some one else.

"Congrats, big bro. So, did you finally get your head out of your ass and ask him out or did he ask you?" Adrian asked.

"I asked him. And my head was not in my ass I was just trying to find the right time to tell him" Dan argued.

"You spend literally every second of everyday with him and you couldn't find the time to tell him _three simple words_"

"Yeah well we actually have to do stuff and we do spend time apart you know."

"Yeah and don't forget, Dan sleeps till noon then just sits playing video games _all day,_ until he gets tired at three in the morning and goes to bed" Phil interrupted.

"Hey, I do important stuff too you know" Dan protested.

"Like _what?_" Phil asked.

"Videos, editing, cleaning."

"When was the last time you cleaned?" Phil inquired.

"My bedrooms clean isn't it?" Phil looked around the room apart from a few items of clothing, some wires and some other bits and bobs like earrings on the carpet the room was pretty clean, for Dan anyway.

"Sort of"

"Okay, I'm giving the phone to Dad now because you are nauseating me with all of this" there was the sound of the phone being passed again.

"Hey, son, Congratulations. You too, Phil. Dan, if you hurt this boy I will be forced to hurt you" Mr Howell threatened.

"Hey, I'm your son shouldn't you be threatening him?" there was laughter from all three people on the other end of the line. "What's so funny?"

"We all know Phil, he could never even hurt a spec of dust. He is sweet, gentle and kind. You on the other hand are an idiot and will most likely end up hurting him accidentally" Adrian explained.

"Nice, thanks guys. But don't worry I won't hurt him. He means too much to me for me to do that. Besides he's put up with me for this long."

"Yeah Phil, I meant to ask you, how _do_ you do that?" Adrian asked.

"I have _no_ idea."

"Hey stop ganging up on me it's not fair."

"Okay well congratulations boys, I'll let you go now as I'm sure you have other people to tell."

"Yeah we do. Thanks guys."

"What for, dear?"

"For being so accepting of us."

"That's okay I'm glad you told us. Well, goodbye now boys."

"Bye" Phil called back.

"Bye" Dan hung up the phone.

**A/N:- Yay, new chapter! I think I use ****_italics_**** too much. Oh well. Let me know if you liked it with a little review as they really do make my day! - K xx**


	3. Telling the Lesters

**A/N:- Hey guys, new chapter yay! It's now time to tell Phil's family. How will they react? Hope you guys like it. Now onto the story...**

Dan turned and looked at Phil who now sported a terrified expression. "Phil what's up? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"It's nothing."

"Phil, don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know how my Dad will react."

"Has he ever said anything homophobic?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's okay. I know your Mum will be fine with it and I'm sure your Dad will be too."

"Okay."

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Dan dialed the number in and put the phone on loud speaker again. Someone answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" a feminine voice that was not Phil's Mums came through the speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?" Phil asked confused to who was answering his parents phone.

"I'm Cheri, Martyn's girlfriend."

"Oh, hi."

"May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Phil? Martyn's brother?"

"Oh. Okay. Do you want me to get Martyn or someone?"

"Er... Could you ask everyone? Tell them I have something to tell them."

"Yeah sure. Phil's on the phone and wants to tell everyone something" She said the last part with her hand covering the phone, muffling her voice slightly as she talked to someone - probably Martyn as they heard him shout 'Family meeting. Phillip called' there was a rustling sound and then his brother spoke again.

"What's up, Philly? You're on loud speaker."

"Are Mum and Dad there?"

"Yeah, they're here. So come on. What do you want to tell us?"

"Well... uhh. I... Me..." Phil's voice cut off with a choking sound. He looked at Dan desperately looking for a way out of this. Dan decided to answer his prayers.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Lester, Martyn and Cheri? Was it? It's Dan here. Don't worry Phil's fine. He's just panicking."

"What is he panicking about? Is it what he wanted to tell us?" Mrs Lester's worried maternal voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, he's worried about your reactions"

"Well, I'm sure he has nothing to worry about"

"I'm sure he doesn't. I'll try to get him to talk to you. Hold on just an moment" he turned to Phil who was curled up in a ball, knees tucked to his chest and arms enveloped around them, leaning against the head board. Dan saw that the older man was having a panic attack which worried Dan as he hadn't had one in years. "Phil? Phil, calm down. You're okay. I'm here" Dan said comfortingly as he set the phone on the bed in front of them and wrapped his arms around a shaking Phil, continuing to whisper words of comfort in his ear.

Dan knew well how to deal with Phil's panic attacks as he use to have them all the time when they first met. Soon after that he was put on medication. The first prescription made them worse but after a few different types and doses they calmed down and were now a rare occurance. The last one he had was just after they had moved to London.

Soon Phil had calmed down a bit but still looked anxious. Dan decided it was now or never.

"Phil, we can call this whole thing off now if you want" the aforementioned man-child shook his head, he wanted to be with Dan - even if it was all for a prank "do you want me to tell them?"

"Please" Phil whispered into the darker male's shoulder. Dan turned back to the phone which carried worried and slightly angry voices asking what was wrong with Phil.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry I took so long."

"Where's Phillip?" A gruff voice that belonged to Phil's Dad boomed.

"He is right next to me."

"Let me talk to my son" Mr Lester demanded.

"He's a bit shaken up at the moment but wants me to tell you his news."

"Why is he shaken up? What happened to him?" Martyn asked worried for his baby brother.

"He got himself too worked up and obviously forgot to take his medication, so he had a anxiety attack."

"Oh, dear. Phil, you silly sausage. You know you need to take your medication and I hope you know that you can tell us anything. We will always love you."

"I know, Mum. Love you, too" Phil called shakily.

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Dan's gonna tell you" Phil whispered (loud enough to be heard) meekly.

"Okay, Dan?"

"Phil wanted to tell you... Well, we wanted to tell you that we are... Well, we're together."

"Fucking called it!" Phil's elder brother shouted down the phone.

"Language, Martyn. Phil, is this true?" Mr Lester asked calmly.

"Yes" Phil squeaked.

"Well, congratulations, I have always known that you weren't into girls. Should have seen it earlier, really. I mean when you first met Daniel you couldn't shut up about him, and all those dates and late night chats. I really shouldn't be surprised" Phil's father said. Phil sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"I... just... thought that... you wouldn't... accept me."

"We will always love you and I thought you knew that. Well, I'm sorry that we didn't show or tell you enough" Phil's Dad replied.

"You did" Phil said still sniffling in Dan's arms "I'm just an idiot."

"No you're not. You were just scared. That's okay." Phil's mum said, soothingly.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us, bro" Martyn said "I always knew so it wasn't really a surprise."

"Yes, we really should have seen this coming. I mean when you met Dan in person for the first time you came home with a massive grin on your face and talked about him for hours. I remember your brother was making gagging motions, but I thought it was sweet" Mrs Lester laughed.

"I gagged because it was so sickeningly sweet that I was actually going to throw up" his voice turned mocking and high "He was so funny and sweet and he had the cutest dimples. His eyes were such a deep chocolate colour. Blegh."

"Okay, you guys can stop now."

"Awwww. Is lickle Phillipa getting embarrassed."

"No, don't call me Phillipa. I'm a boy and I'm not getting embarrassed."

"I seem to recall a certain series of videos and you so are."

"Shut up!"

"Phillip, language!" his mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Mm-Hm."

"Oh, shit!" Martyn cussed.

"Language!"

"Sorry, but we're kinda gonna be late for meeting Cheri's parents for lunch."

"Oh dear, sorry, Phil, sweetie. We're going to have to talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you bye."

"Good bye Phil, Dan."

"Bye, everyone" Dan and Phil said simultaneously.

"Bye, congratulations, love you" they all chorused back, then hung up.

**A/N:- So I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think with a review as they really do make my day - K xx**


	4. Telling Chris and PJ

**A/N:- Yay, New chapter! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Wow" was all Dan said.

"'Wow', what?"

"Your family is so strange."

"Er... yeah. Look, Dan, about what they said..."

"No. I know, it was just your family trying to wind you up. Mine do it all the time."

"Yeah... They're... um... always like that."

"Well, that went better than you thought."

"Yeah. I don't know what made me think that they wouldn't accept me. God, I'm so _stupid_ for thinking that."

"No, you're _not_. It was just your anxiety. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"NO!" Phil shouted earning a weird look for his best friend. "I mean, no, we can't we already told our families. We just need to send out a text to out friends and post the videos. I will be fine. I just haven't taken my medication."

"Okay, but why didn't you take your pills?"

"I _thought_ I was better. I thought I didn't _need_ them anymore" The shorter boy mumbled.

"Oh, _Phil_" Dan said sympathetically "You were better _because_ of the pills. Why don't you go take them now and I'll start up the laptops to upload the videos?"

"Okay" Phil sniffled. Leaving Dan's arms and then the room. Dan did what he said as well as putting some flannel pajama bottoms on. He set up Skype on his laptop so they could contact Chris and PJ that way. No _way_ were they going to tell their best friends (other than each other) this over text. They had to make it believable. He sat on the bed with his laptop balanced on his thighs and Phil's on the bedside table.

"Hey" Phil said walking back into the room and sitting on the bed next to Dan, who passed him one of his own hoodies for the older man to wear seeing as he still looked cold. He pulled the hoodie on over his head, adjusted his glasses and kept the hood up to cover his messy bed hair, whereas the tanner YouTuber just ruffled his hobbit hair. They both sat against the headboard, close together, Dan's arm around Phil and legs under the covers. Dan put the laptop so it was balanced on both his and Phil's thighs and then clicked to call Chris and PJ.

After a moment Chris' face popped up on the screen.

"What _up,_ bitches?" Chris shouted enthusiastically. "Why's Dan shirtless?"

"Hey, trust you to point that out, Chris." Dan said jokingly "And for _your_ information I just woke up."

"Three hours ago isn't 'just', Daniel" Phil corrected.

"Oh, giving Phil a show I see" Chris commented causing Dan and Phil to blush and try to stutter a comeback.

"Chris" PJ scolded "You embarrassed them. No matter _how much_ you ship them you have to accept that it's _not gonna happen_" He shoved the die-hard Phan shipper out of the way so he was now in the shot as well. He then looked at the screen. "Or _maybe_ it already has. You guys look awfully _cozy_ today. Is that _Dan's_ hoodie, Phil?"

"Er... guys we wanted to talk to you about something" Phil said awkwardly.

"Holy shit, they're together. I never thought I'd live to see this day. Wait, you _are_ together, right?" Chris ranted whilst jumping on PJ before stopping and looking at the camera to say the last sentence.

"Yes, you turnip" Dan sassed.

"_Finally_" PJ sighed whilst Chris was singing and dancing in the back ground. "So when did this happen and how?"

"Er... well. It happened yesterday. We were playing video games and he was being adorkable, as usual, and it just slipped out."

"What? Your cock?" Chris said with a smirk.

"No, you utter twat. He said 'you're so cute' to me and then started apologising and saying he knew nothing would ever happen because I'm straight" Phil retorted.

"This is where he pissed himself laughing and then said 'I am anything but'" Dan continued.

"Making Dan a human statue until he finally snapped out of it and kissed me" Phil laughed.

"After that amazing kiss I asked him to be my boyfriend. And that ladies and gentlemen is how Dan and Phil officially became Phan" Dan finished.

"Wow. That's _so_ rom-com-y." Chris commented.

"But it definitely suits you guys. Congrats on finally getting your heads out of your asses. Oh and Dan?"

"Yeah, Peej?"

"Were you_ seriously_ not able to tell that Phil is about as straight as a rainbow coloured unicorn?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I didn't know. I _thought_ he would have told me something like that."

"Sorry, it never really came up."

"Have you seriously not dated _anyone_ since Matty?" PJ asked causing Phil to blush and look down.

"No" he mumbled.

"Who's Matty?" Dan asked getting slightly jealous.

"Oooh, someone's getting _possessive_" Chris chimed.

"Am not" He grumbled gaining a '_suuuure_' in return.

"Matty is my ex from Uni" Phil briefly explained.

"Yeah he was actually the one that introduced me to Phil" PJ added. Dan gave Phil a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' causing the childish man to gulp.

Dan was hurt. He thought he and Phil told each other everything, well, _almost_ everything. How could Phil keep this from him so long?

"Oh, okay" Dan replied. "Well we better go now. People to tell. Videos to upload"

"Yeah okay see ya later. Congrats guys" PJ Said.

"Bye Peej, bye Chris"

"Bye love birds" Chris sing-songed.

"Bye" they all said one more time before hanging up.


	5. Letting the world know

**A/N:- Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I keep getting writers block. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Now onto the story...**

Dan turned to look at Phil.

"So... When were you going to tell me?" Dan asked annoyed that this massive part of who his friend was remained a secret for so long.

"I... I'm sorry, I... I was going to. I...I promise I was" the shorter man stuttered.

"When? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I...I don't know. I was scared" he confessed.

"Of what?"

"That you'd hate me" Phil mumbled.

"Why the _fuck_ would I hate you? I can't exactly be homophobic as that would be a _little_ hypocritical of me" Dan exclaimed.

"Because I have had friends leave me before too scared that they'd '_catch the gay_' or that I fancied them."

"Phil, I would never do that you are my best friend. You're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not" Dan said softly. Phil sobbed and hid his face in his hands. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ he thought. Dan pulled the shorter male into his arms and rested his cheek on Phil's head. "Come on, we only have to send a text and then upload the videos and we are done."

"Okay. You send the texts. I have no idea what to write."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed his phone and set up a group message for everyone he had stored under friend on his phone. He typed:

_Hey guys, I know it's weird to do this by text but we don't want to hide it and we don't know when we are next to see you all. So, here it goes, Phil and I are a couple. We have only been together for barely a day. Anyone who wants the full story can message us or whatever. From Phan :D_

He showed it to Phil for approval before sending it to everyone, including Phil. Then forwarding it to all of Phil's friends from his phone.

"Okay, now that, that is done all we need to do is upload the videos." Dan said grabbing his laptop as Phil got his. "Ready, Phillip?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Let's do this" They both clicked upload. Dan titled his video _'PHAN IZ 4 REALZ'_ where as Phil titled his _'Phan time'_. They each added short description and then sat their laptops aside to wait for the video to finish uploading itself to the internet.

"Done" they syncronised.

"So... What should we do today?" the younger of the two inquired.

"Uh... dunno."

"Maybe we could play some video games? You still have to complete that level on _Sonic._"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed."

"Is there any need? Your not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but I'm in your hoodie."

"So? we wear each others clothes all the time."

"No, _you_ wear _my_ clothes."

"So? What's the difference?"

"Ughhhh. Okay lets just go play sonic." They both stood and walked to the living room.

"Er, Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"Don't you want to put a T- shirt on?"

"Oh, yeah, right. One sec, set up the console and I'll be right back" He said before dashing back into his room. He emerged several moments later as Phil was almost done with setting up the console.

"I'm back" Dan said as he plopped himself down on the sofa.

"Here, catch" Phil called to Dan as he threw a controller to him. Dan being the uncoordinated person he is misses and it ends up hitting him in the stomach.

"Oof, Thanks Phil."

"Oh my God. Dan. I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay come on. Let's play some _Sonic_."

**A/N:- Okay, so, I hope you liked it hopefully it won't be too long til the next chapter is up but don't hold me to that. Please review as each review makes me really happy. See ya - K xx**


	6. Awkward moments

**A/N:- disclaimer and all that shit **

They played the game for a few hours, passing the usual banter between them, until they had finally finished the level. Just as they were packing the console away Phil got a text. It read:

_Hey Phil, we're coming over. See you in a bit - Chris and PJ._

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"Chris and Peej just invited themselves round"

"Oh, okay. When are they going to get here?" Just then the doorbell went off.

"Now, by the looks of it. Go put the kettle on, I'll get the door." Dan immediately went to the kitchen as Phil answered the door "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Phil." They chimed back.

"Where's Dan?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay. Are you still in your pyjamas?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You didn't exactly give us much notice"

"Wait, is Dan dressed?"

"Yes, well, he's still in his pyjamas but I made him put a shirt on earlier"

"Good, so are you going to let us in?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, come in" They walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you get dressed now?"

"Umm, yeah. I guess. Give me a sec I'll go get dressed." He walked into the kitchen to tell Dan to hurry up with the drinks and that he was going to get dressed.

"I'm going as fast as I can and fine, but keep my hoodie on."

"Why?"

"Because, it looks good on you and it is a coupley thing to do"

"Okay" Phil blushed, then left to go and get changed.

Dan finished making the drinks and took them into his friends. He set the cups down and sat next to PJ and Chris on the sofa.

"So, Dan, how's it going?" Chris asked.

"It's good. Everything's good"

"Cool, cool. So... how far have you and Phil gone?"

"CHRIS!" PJ scolded as Dan's tan face turned a light shade of pink "You can't ask things like that?" Just then Phil re-entered the room now dressed in black skinny-jeans and Dan's hoodie as opposed to pyjama bottoms and Dan's hoodie.

"Fine, if You won't tell me I'll ask Phil"

"Ask me what?"

"How far have you gone with Dan?" Phil's pale skin turned an alarming shade of red as he sputtered and tried to hide his face in the sleeves of Dan's hoodie. "Oops, I think I broke your boyfriend, Dan"

"Thanks, Chris. I appreciate it. But it really is none of your business" Dan sassed the northern bloke before speaking to Phil. "Come sit down, Lion cub." he said with a wink causing Phil to blush again.

"Er, where?" Phil questioned as the three other males were taking up the sofa. Dan just patted his lap and winked at him, causing Phil to blush even more.

"Okay, I think Phil is going to explode in a minute. Chris keep your inappropriate questions to yourself and Dan stop winking at the poor lad." PJ joked. Phil muttered a small 'Thanks, Peej' to the green eyed man and grabbed the coffee that his 'boyfriend' had made him before hesitantly sitting on Dan's lap. Dan saw how awkward the older man looked and gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, causing Phil to curl into the brunette's chest. Happy with the warmth it provided and the closeness to Dan.

"No fair, what's the point of being here if I'm not allowed to tease them?" Chris wined.

"To show your support for your friends and hang out. By the way we're staying tonight; I'm guessing Phil's room is free?" PJ rambled.

"Uh, what, why would it be?" Dan inquired.

"Oh, is it not? I just thought that now you guys are actually together you would share the bed like you used to. Never mind, we'll just have to sleep on the sofa bed"

"No, it's fine you can have Phil's bed. You can't use the sofa bed."

"Why not?"

"Phil broke it with his butt. Did you not see the video?"

"Oh yeah I remember now. Are you sure, though? Are you okay with this Phil?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. It's fine. I'll sleep on the sofa bed I was the one to break it after all."

"Don't be silly, Lion. You'll share my bed with me. I can't make you sleep on a broken bed."

"A... Are you sure, Bear?"

"Yeah absolutely. I mean, we used to do it all the time. Why should now be any different?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. So that's bedtime sorted. What are we doing until then?"

"Food, movies and video games" Chris said pulling out a massive bag of snacks. "Of course"

"Of course" Dan replied.

"So what shall we watch?"

"Buffy!" Phil shouted excitedly, shooting up from his resting place on Dan's chest where he had almost been falling asleep.

"Sure, babe" Dan said at the same time as the other two said "Again?" Exasperatedly.

"Please?" Phil pouted.

"Fine. One episode then we are watching something different, okay?" Peej said. Phil nodded eagerly in reply. They put the disk in and Dan put Phil's favourite episode on. Phil sat enthralled by the episode he had seen many times over whilst Dan chose to watch his best friend with a small smile at how his eyes lit up. Chris and PJ alternated between smiling and repressing 'awww's at the couple and checking social media.

After the episode they changed the disk over to a film. They all got comfortable once again, Phil wiggled around on Dan's lap and felt something hard against his backside.

"Dan is that your Pho-" He started to question when he realised Dan's phone was in his hand he jumped up and squeaked. Both boys blushed crimson, whilst their friends pissed themselves laughing.

"Oh...er... sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to, I mean... you were...er... kinda fidgety and...yeah"

"Oh my God, Dan you got a boner!" Chris laughed "You could have at least waited til we left"

"I didn't mean to!" Dan said jumping up and leaving the room. Although he was used to embarrassing situations, Dan still felt like hiding from the world.

Back in the living room Phil was debating whether to go check on his best mate and secret crush.

"Be right back guys" he said to Chris and Peej and headed toward the brunettes room. He knocked on the door before opening the door to see his friend curled up in his duvet red as a beetroot.

"Hey, Dan" Dan looked up at him.

"Phil... I ... I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to"

"It's fine Dan. You can't control it sometimes... and I am pretty fidgety"

"Yeah... I don't think I can go back out there though"

"If Chris makes a comment I will tickle him until he pleads for mercy" Phil said puffing his chest out making his flatmate laugh. "Also, I'll sit on the floor. I can't imagine that you want a repeat of this situation"

"Thanks, Phil but it's fine I don't want you sat all alone"

"Thanks, Dan. Let's head back out and watch the rest of the movie shall we." Phil reached his hand out for his friend who clasped it and pulled himself off of the bed neither of them letting go as they walked into the front room and sat back down. They got no comments from the other two just smiles at how cute they were.

**A/N:- I am so so so sorry this took so long. I had a lot of mental breakdowns and college and just life in general but here you go new chapter. I hope you liked it please review - TJ xx (Also if you haven't seen I came out as ftm demimale and now go by TJ any questions pop them in your review)**


End file.
